New life
by mrslf
Summary: Alex moves with her cousin Bella to Forks to start a new life. How will this turn out? Will a certain green eyed boy help her or make her life a living hell?
1. Chapter 1

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked my mother as I leaned against the car in the airport parking lot.

"Don't ask me that. You are the one that came up with this crazy idea" She said looking me with tears in her eyes as she was getting all my things out from the car.

It was true. I wanted to do this; no, scratch that, I needed to do this. For the first time in a long time I decided to do something for myself. Since my father took off and left us behind my mother has been a fucking mess, of course she will never admit it. At first I panicked when I heard her crying, but then it became so usual for her to cry that I was worried when she didn't. Then came the alcohol, I guess it was a way for her to deal with the hole my dad had left behind. She would drink for days and I was the one that had to take care of her. I became the head of our family of two. But after _that day_ I just couldn't do it anymore, I needed a way out and she needed professional help. That takes us to me being here, about to take a plane to my cousin's house in the middle of nowhere while my mom went to rehab in a center where they will help her.

After we gathered all my things we started walking toward the doors. My mom was dragging her feet as if that will give her more time with me; she had had more than enough time before. After we got all my things in order and I was ready to board the plane.

"I guess this is good bye, no?" I said, my voice not breaking a little bit.

"I guess it is. But just for a while. I'll see you when I get better. I promise" She said trying to comfort me.

"Sure" Her promises no longer meant something to me. I was tired of being promised things that will never happen.

"I know I have not been the best of mothers these last couple of years, but I'll get better and then everything will be as it used to be before he…" She couldn't even finish that sentence without bursting into tears.

"Mom, please don't cry" I said as I hugged her "You go to rehab and we'll see how things turn out, okay?"

"Yes, yes. You go and have fun with little Isabella meanwhile. And don't forget to be good to Charlie" She said.

"Yeas mom I will" I said as I was turning around to get on my plane "I love you. Don't forget that" Was the last thing I said to her before leaving her standing in the middle of the airport in Tucson, Arizona.

After I finally got settled in the plane I took my book out and spent the whole flight to Seattle reading it. When we arrived I was nervous. Isabelle was supposed to pick me up here and then we would drive all the way to Forks, my new home for the next year. What if she didn't like me? What if_ I_ didn´t like her? What if I didn't like Forks at all?

I got my shit together and went to get my luggage. I was shaking from head to toe, I couldn't do this! I should have stayed with my mom. I was jolted from my thoughts by the feeling of a guy slamming into me, sending me directly to the floor.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry; I didn't look where I was going!" He said while we was picking up my things

"Ahhh. I noticed" I said while I was getting up and rubbing my ass that hurt like a bitch. I turned to look at my attacker and couldn't help but drool a little. He was definitely handsome. His image screamed bad boy. He was taller than me, lean, pronounced jaw, green eyes and some crazy as fuck hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, white v-neck and faded jeans. He smelled like cigarettes and something more which I couldn't place.

"Again, I'm really sorry" He said and I couldn't help but notice that he was checking me out. I know I am kind of attractive, boys back home noticed me. I was tanned since there was some Latin blood running through my veins thanks to my dad. My hair was long and black, my lips were pouty and my nose straight. Sounds really plain right? But what gave me something especial were my eyes, I had a thing called Heterochromia, which meant that I had different colored eyes. One was brow and the other was kind of blue. When I was little this used to bother me, but as I grew up I liked it. "Yeah, don't worry" I said as I smiled ad him "I like your eyes" He said "They are different. Different is good" "Thanks, I guess" I answered He opened his mouth to say something else but we were suddenly interrupted by my dear cousin. "Alex! You are finally here, I was worried you…Edward? What are you doing here?" Isabella said while she approached us. "Bella" He said, while making a funny face. I guess he didn't like her much. "I'm here to pick my parents up, they just arrived from visiting Alice" "Oh" she said making an O with her mouth "How is she?" "I rather not talk about this with you" He said in a sudden rude way "I've got to get going. Nice to meet you Alex" He said and then turned around and walked away "What the fuck was that?" I asked Isabella "Ah, just an ex boyfriend, but I think we're getting back together soon" She said smiling The drive to Forks was, for lack of better words, awkward. I kept calling my cousin Isabella and she kept reminding me that now she preferred being called Bella. I asked about Charlie and Rene and in return she asked about Arizona. My mom was never mentioned, and I was glad. When we finally arrived I couldn't help but notice the difference between Tucson and Forks. I was used to the heat and the sun, here rained almost every day and seeing the sun was kind of a weird thing to happen. Getting used to this was going to take some time. Uncle Charlie was working so Isabella showed me my room and left me to get settled. I appreciated the peace and quiet. I got my things and order and got in bed. Sleep came easily and my dreams were filled with Arizona sun and the feeling of my mother's arms around me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

You can check out Alex's outfit in here: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ch.2/set?id=38822895

x-x-x-x-

Ch.2 – A day of firsts

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" was the first thing I heard Monday morning of my first day of school.

"Ugh! I'm up, I'm up!" I replied to the annoying voice of my cousin.

After the fastest shower ever known to men I got dressed in my favorite black skinny jeans, my favorite jeans and a pretty blouse since it was my first day. I liked fashion, I've got to admit I take my time getting ready, but a girl's got to look good. It took us a while to get there, since my cousins truck could be described as ancient. When we finally arrived to the parking lot I noticed most of the cars here were kind of old, except for as big-ass Jeep and a black motorcycle.

"Well, I've got things to do. See you here when school ends" Isabella said with the fakest smile I'd ever seen. She didn't like me. That was clear.

As I was walking to the principal's office to pick up my schedule I couldn't help but notice all the students looking at me. I guess I was the most exciting thing that has happened lately, it was Forks after all. After I found the office and picked up my things I started walking to my brand new locker to get my things in order for my first class.

"Hey there" I heard a boy say next to me

"Hi" I said while I was putting my things away in my locker.

"You must be the new girl" Unknown boy said

"That's me"

"Mike Newton. Nice to meet you" He said.

I finally turned around and looked at him. He was… awkward. He was smaller than me, had blond hair which looked like it hadn't been washed in a while, baby blue eyes and round face. He kind of reminded me of a chubby baby. He was dressed as if his mother had picked out his outfit and had the most stupid smile on his face. He looked like the kind of guy you made fun of in school.

"Stalking the new girl already Newton?" I heard someone say, followed by snickers.

"Leave me alone Hale" He said looking deeply annoyed.

_Hale _appeared next to me and he was not alone. A big massive guy with curly dark hair and a killer smile was with him.

"Oh! I'm so rude. Let me introduce myself. Jasper Hale, Nice to meet you" He said while he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He was definitely handsome, in a Californian kind of way. He was tall and lean, eyes as blue as the sea and beautiful blonde hair. "And the massive thing with me is Emmet"

"Nice to meet you both" I said whit a shy smile "I better run, I don't want to arrive late to my first class"

After that I turned around and started walking. As I was leaving my spot next to my locker I heard Emmet said to Jasper. "Dude… did she just blew you off?" and I couldn't help but smile.

My first classes were ok. Some teachers made me present myself to the class, some didn't. I started recognizing some faces, like a girl with crazy curly brown hair, a girl that looked a freaking swimsuit model and a girl who looked like she had too much make up on. Mike was in some of my classes, but I sat as far from him as I could. In my last class before the break the blonde model (as I started calling her in my head) sat next to me.

"You must be the new girl" She said as she looked at her nails. She looked really bored.

"Yes" I answered

"I hear you are Bella's cousin. Is that true?"

"Yes" I answered, making a face remembering Bella's attitude towards me.

"You don't like her" She stated.

"Ehh…"

"Don't worry, I don't like her either. She's a total bitch" She said with a smile in her face. "I'm Rosalie Hale and you can sit with me during lunch"

There wasn't much talking after that, but at least now I would spend my entire break in the bathroom like a total loser. Rosalie looked like the popular kind of girl. Back in Tucson I didn't hung out with the popular crowd. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a total loser but they just weren't my type. I guess I would have to see how this works out.

When the bell rang I picked up my things and walked out of the classroom and found Rosalie waiting for me. We walked in silence side by side to the cafeteria and I notice that a lot of people were staring. I guess they didn't expect the new girl to be hanging out with Rosalie Hale. I followed her and we sat down in an empty table. A minute later Jasper and Emmet arrived.

"Fancy seeing you here" Jasper said as he winked an eye.

"New girl is here, nice." Emmet said as he sat down next to Rosalie and kissed her in the mouth as if there were no tomorrow. I guess they were together.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here" Someone whispered in my ear. The voice sounded familiar and when I turned around I was faced with none other than Edward.

"Hi again" I smiled

"I didn't know you knew Rosalie" He said as he took the seat next to me and casually put his arm around my shoulder.

"I just met her in class" Rosalie answered for me "Where do you know her from?"

"I met her at the airport yesterday" He said while he played with the strands of my hair

"Didn't took you long to find your flavor of the month Cullen" A voice came from behind us

"Fuck off James" Edward said, suddenly getting up.

This James kid was as tall as Edward, but he seemed dangerous in some kind of way.

"What? Afraid of some competition?" James said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Join the line" Jasper whispered

Was I in some alternative universe? Why were all the boys interested now? I mean, I was attractive, but back home it was never like this. First Mike, Jasper, Edward and now this creep. What the hell was going on?

The bell rang announcing the start of class again. I stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria when I heard Edward calling my name.

"Hey! Stop" He said when he caught up with me

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, is just that James gets on my nerves" He said while placing his hand on my lower back and guiding me through the hall. "What is your next class?"

"Calculus" I answered still kind of mad about that entire cafeteria thing.

"Good" He said "I'll walk you there"

"You don't have to"

"I know. I want to"

"Oh"

We silently walked through the school and we finally arrived to my class.

"I guess I'll see you later" He said

"Sure"

Class started soon after that but for the life of me I couldn't pay attention to a single thing the teacher was saying. I just wanted to go home and lay down in my bed. This had been a crazy day. After all my classes ended I was dreading going to the parking lot and facing Isabella. I just wasn't in the mood to face her. When I arrived to the parking lot it was practically empty, and Isabella's truck was nowhere to be seen. That bitch! She had left me! Motherfucker!

"Need a ride home?" Edward asked with a cigarette in his lips. He looked hot as fuck.

"I can't believe she left me here! What the fuck is wrong with that girl?"

"I don't really know. I sometimes wonder if I was drunk the entire time we were together" He said and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

We started walking towards the motorcycle I saw in the morning.

"This is yours?" I asked

"Yes. Have a problem?"

"Not at all"

He got on the biked and helped me to sit behind him. He gave me his jacket since there would be a lot of wind and I didn't have a jacket with me.

"Ready" He asked

"Sure"

The drive was awesome. I could feel the wind in my face and it felt liberating. Of course the fact that I was hugging Edward made it ten times better. When we arrived he helped me to get off the bike and walked me to the door.

"The motorcyclist style suits you" He said with a mischievous smile on my handsome face.

"I'm sure I look like a mess with this crazy hair, but thanks" I could feel myself blushing "Here's your jacket and thanks for the ride"

"You're welcome and keep the jacket. You can give it to me tomorrow when I pick you up for school" He said

"But…"

"I'll see you tomorrow" He interrupted and turned around to leave

I was left standing in the porch with a jacket that was not mine and a feeling that I thought I had forgotten. Happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Sorry for the late upload, school's been kicking my ass lately. Here it is. Enjoy

Check Alex's outfit in here www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ch/set?id=39257617

x-x-x-x-

Ch.3 – Family matters

"Just so you know you are not his type at all" Isabella spit while we were making dinner.

"What are you talking about?" But we both knew she was talking about a certain green eyed boy.

"Edward" She said "I'm talking about Edward. And let me tell you, you are not his type. I don't want to sound like a bitch" _too late for that_ I mentally added "but it will be better for you if you stayed away from him. Besides, we are getting back together soon. Don't get your hopes up." She said in a condescending tone.

I stayed quite looking at her. I couldn´t believe how much she had changed. We used to play all the time when we were kids, but everything was different now. We were different. I couldn't stand her, but Charlie was letting me stay in his house. I had to be respectful to his daughter.

"Edward has enough problems by himself, he doesn't need a girl with mommy issues" She whispered, but knowing that I would hear her. That made me snap.

"Oh really? And how come you were together? If I remember correctly your mother it's not here either. Where is she by the way? With her new boy toy?" I could feel my blood boiling from the anger.

"At least she's not doing drugs in a crack house and trying to…"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Uncle Charlie yelled. We didn't hear him coming in. But then again, we had a yelling contest inside the kitchen. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing. She's just being a bitch. But what can you expect? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all" Isabella said. I could hear the venom in her voice.

"You should know right?"

"Stop this right now!" Charlie said. He was turning purple from all the yelling. "None of you have the best mothers, but there is no reason for you to insult each other. You are family and we should support ourselves, because if we don't who will?" He cleared his throat. "Isabella, Alex is going through difficult times and we are her to help her" He then turned to me "And Alex, we welcomed you here with open arms but in return I expect a little respect. Are we clear?"

"Yes" We said.

After that massive fight in the kitchen I went to my room and prepare myself to take a shower. I took my things and went into the bathroom. And as always my mind wandered. I couldn't believe I was here, why the hell didn't I stay in Tucson? I missed my house, my friends and my mom terribly. I was starting to think that coming here was not a good idea. But I was here and I had to make the best of it. Besides, people at school were being nice to me. After I finished with my night ritual of getting ready and picking my clothes for school next day I went to sleep and dreamt of Tucson's blazing sun.

The next morning I woke up when I heard Uncle Charlie leaving for work. I went into the bathroom and got ready for school. While in my room I couldn't help but notice Edward's jacket in the back of my chair. I wondered if he was going to pick me up as he had promised or if he had forgotten all about it. My doubts were answered when I heard the roar of a motorcycle in the street. I ran down the stairs and ran into Isabella.

"I see you won't be riding to school with me"

"No" I said while I was walking through the door.

He looked sexy. No surprise there. He had a black V-neck, faded jeans and was lighting a cigarette. He looked sinful.

"Smoking this early can't be healthy" I teased him, while walking to him with his jacket hanging from my arm

"We are all going to die anyway" He replied while taking a drag

"I guess we will"

"Are you ready to go?" He smiled at me. That crooked smile that made me weak in the knees "That jacket seems extremely familiar, whoever owns that has very good taste in clothes"

"Think highly of yourself I see" I said in a flirty tone. I couldn't help it

"What can I say? I'm just too awesome"

"Sure sure. Let's get going we need to find a big parking space for that ego of yours"

"Ha-ha. Real funny"

The ride to school was calm, of course being this close to him made things better. When we arrived everyone was staring at us. I guess hanging out with Edward will mean being in the spotlight. He walked me to my first class. People stared. He walked me to my other classes. People stared. We walked together to lunch. People stared.

"You're kind of a super star in here, are you not?" I asked him when we reached the lunch table.

"Eddie here is like a god. All the chicks are after him, and there are some crazy ones let me tell you" Emmet said. "Eddie man! Do you remember when Jessica Stanley tried to feel you up in class? Oh man! That was so funny"

"Don't call me Eddie dick head. And no, it was not funny" Edward said while making a face of disgust

"I don't remember you complaining when you fucked her in Lauren's party Edward" Rosalie added

"Yeah man! That was when Bella found out you were cheating on her right? Or was it the time when Lauren joined you little party with Jessica?" Jasper said

I was becoming extremely uncomfortable. The thought of Edward having sex with other girls shouldn't bother me. But it did. And he had cheated on Bella? What the fuck? I didn't know about that. If he had why did she wanted him back so badly? If someone had done something like that to me I wouldn't want to do anything with them.

"Shut the fuck up all of you" Edward said. He was really angry "I'm not proud of the shit I did in the past, and besides Bella cheated on me first with Black. So we were no longer together"

"Dude, calm down. What has crawled up your ass?" Emmet said

"I'm not hungry anymore" He said and suddenly stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"He must be having his period" Emmet added laughing. We all did.

When the bell rang we all stood up and Jasper walked me to my next class. While we were waling I could feel that he was nervous about something. I was starting to worry.

"Listen. I know we don't really know each other but would you go out with me this Friday? I know it might be a little bit forward, but I would really like if you went out with me. We can do whatever you want. I don't care" He rambled "Just nothing too girly, because once I went out with a girl…"

Poor guy. He was really nervous

"Jasper" I said while putting a finger on his lips "I would love to go with you" I said with a smile

"Oh thank God!" He said "I swear to you that you won't regret it"

"I'm sure I won't"

"Great, we can go to the movies or something"

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been to the cinema"

"It's settled then. I'll pick you up on Friday and maybe we can grab a bite to eat after that"

"Sounds good" I answered

After that school went on smoothly. I didn't see Edward the rest of the day. Maybe he was fucking Jessica or Lauren, or even both. I didn't care what he did. I had a great date for Friday. Edward Cullen could go fuck himself, I didn't care. Or that was what I kept telling myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

Not my best, but here it is.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ch 3. Not what I expected

The rest of the week passed smoothly. No arguments with Isabella or Charlie. I didn't see Edward the rest of the week either. Jasper and I had agreed on going to the movies and then having dinner. I have to admit that I wasn't as excited about the date as I should've been, but I was going to try. I was hanging out with Rosalie more and more and some girl's name has been coming up, Alice. I remember Edward talking about her the first day we met, but I have no idea who she is and every time I try to ask Rose about it she changes the topic drastically. I guess it's out of bounds for her.

Friday finally arrived and I was ready for my date with Jasper. Luckily neither Isabella nor Charlie were at home to question me about my plans and I just left a note explaining that I was out with a friend. I had just finished my hair when I heard someone knocking

"It must be Jasper" I said to myself. But imagine my surprise when I opened the door and there was Edward with a bottle of Capitan Morgan, glassy and red eyes, cigarette hanging from his lips and barely able to stand up by himself. He was fucked up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to take you out on a date, of course" Sarcasm dripping from his voice "Sorry, I forgot you already have one with Jasper. He is good enough for you isn't he?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act so innocent sweetie, we both know what you are after" He said while laughing cynically "Besides, you look like you are a lousy lay. I bet Bella is better than you in bed"

I couldn't understand what was going on. What the hell was he talking about? And how dare he talk to me that way.

"I guess you and Jasper deserve yourself, you both are a pair of stuck-ups"

My vision was starting to blur with the tears that were forming in my eyes when I heard a loud noise and someone moaning from pain.

"What the fuck are you saying Edward?" Jasper was on top of Edward on the floor and it looked like he had just hit him.

"I'm just saying the truth! You are both so full of shit. Especially you!" He said while getting up "What kind of friend are you? Inviting her out when you knew I was going to do it first! And you!" He turned to look at me "You fooled me with that innocent shit going on, but of course. Who would like to go out with fucked up Cullen. That would certainly damage the reputation you are trying to build here where no one knows you."

"Oh please! Don't act like the victim Edward" Jasper answered "You treat girls like a piece of meat, you told me _"A ride in my bike and I'll have her in my bed in no time, I bet she's wild in the sack"_ I didn't think you would mind!"

"You said that about me?" I joined the shouting contest going on in the front door of Charlie's house

"It was before I talked to you!" Edward tried to defend himself "Besides, Jasper agreed with me! He said he would like a taste of it too!"

I couldn't believe this! I had just been a week in Forks and this place had started to feel like hell. I barely knew these guys and they had completely fooled me.

"I want you both out of here now!" I said while trying to keep my voice from breaking. I turned around and went up to my room

Minutes later I heard both of them leave. I was so hurt and confused. What the hell had happened down there? I knew coming to Forks was not a good idea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was sleeping but there was a strange noise coming from somewhere. It was the window. I woke up and looked and the clock. 3 in the morning. I stood up from the bed and walked to the window. I almost had a heart attack. Sitting on the branch of the tree that was in front of my window was no other than Edward Cullen himself.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked

"Of course not. What the fuck are you doing here Edward?"

"I came to apologize" He said while fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket

"I won't accept your apologize. Now go!" I answered

"Please, just let me explain. It was all a big fucking misunderstanding" He plead

"No."

"I won't move until you open this fucking window and let me in, or I could just go and knock on the door. How would Charlie react to that?"

I doubted Charlie will be happy to find him, and that wouldn't bring good things to me.

"Get in. You have five minutes to explain yourself and then you are out. Are we clear?"

"Crystal"

He climbed up the window and got in without much noise. I couldn't believe he was inside my room. He walked around the room looking at everything that was available.

"Are you here to look at my room or to talk?" I asked angrily

"Sorry, sorry." He said. Then he proceeded to sit in my bed. He was nervous "This is new to me you know? The apologizing thing"

"I'm sure it is"

"I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon, I was not thinking clearly and I was angry" He said "I know it's no excuse for what I said, and I swear I didn't mean half of the things I said but I was so angry at Jasper, and the Bella said those things to me and the easiest way to deal with it was to get high and drunk and the next thing I know I'm standing at your door and I'm so angry, but not at you. Then you open the door and you look so pretty and then I remember it's not for me, that it will never be for me"

He looks so miserable, like something is eating him from inside and I can't help but kneel by his side and hug him

"Hey it's alright. What happened today? You can tell me" I said

"It's just that ever since I heard at school that Jasper had asked you out and you had accepted I was so angry." He ran his hand through his hair "And the Bella came by and reminded me of all the reasons of why you would never even look at me, let alone go out with me"

"What would she say that?" I asked suddenly angry at my cousin

"Because it's true. I'm fucked up. Big time, it would be better for you not to get involved with me. And I should stay away from you, but the thing is that I don't want to" He said looking me in the eye with those intense emerald orbs of him

"She had no right to say those things to you, and what about me? Don't I get a say on who I want to hang out with? Why don't you let to me the decision of if I should or not go out with you? Besides, I'm kind of fucked up too. Why do you think I moved here?"

"You are right. I shouldn't have done those things without talking to you first. I hope you can forgive me and we can start again" He said sounding awfully insecure

"I thing we can make just that" I smiled

"Good" He said "I better get going, you should rest" He started to walk to the window

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered

"Good night" He said and then climbed down and walked into the dark night.

After he left I want back to my bed and fell asleep instantly, I was emotionally exhausted. That night I dreamt of a handsome boy with green eyes that hid hundreds of secrets inside him.


End file.
